Un maldito sueño
by Srta. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi
Summary: "Es solo un sueño". Se convence, se repite, mientras pierde el conocimiento. "Un maldito sueño"./ Drabble escrito para el reto semanal de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Tema: Demonios del frio.
Este Fic es para el Reto Semanal de la Página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"

Tema: Demonios del frio

Título: Un maldito sueño

Todo había sido tan rápido aquella mañana. Goten y Trunks tuvieron su típica aventura: donde ayudaban a los dragones a tener a sus crías; cuidaban de los huevos, llevaban recados por parte de los adultos, volaban por todo el mundo y muchas de las cosas normales que hace un niño de siete y ocho años respectivamente.

Pero ese día, decidieron retomar sus entrenamientos aprovechando la ausencia de Vegeta, así él no los obligaría a entrenar a su estilo. Se internaron en la máquina de gravedad, pero para su mala suerte ésta no estaba en condiciones en ser usada.

Explotó y no fue cualquier explosión, como las que ocasionaba el ex-mercedario que fue invitado por la señorita Brief en aquellos años, fue "La explosión" y como toda explosión, causó quemaduras; pero como fueron saiyajines los que resultaron "heridos", no eran quemaduras graves, pero debían ser tratadas.

Los planes frustrados de aquellos pequeños fueron: guardar cama. Se quedaron en Corporación Cápsula, bajo los cuidados de Bulma y la abuela del mayor de ellos.

Estaban en el cuarto de Trunks, mirando televisión, con benditas y algodones por todos lados. Al menos no estaban con un tanque de oxígeno como Vegeta estuvo en aquella vez; estaban bien, si la palabra bien podía ser usada.

En la televisión, que nuestros pequeñines miraban, pasaba un documental que explicaba el gobierno de Adolf Hitler y las millones de muertes a su responsabilidad, ¡En fin! programas de niños.

El sueño llegó a ambos, los parpados se le hicieron pesados, y poco a poco se rindieron ante Morfeo.

...

Abrió sus ojos, pero con pesadez, aquel líquido viscoso se lo puso difícil en un principio: _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntaba Trunks; se suponía que debía estar en su cama en forma de auto, junto a Goten, después de aquella explosión. Pero no estaba ahí.Se encontraba rodeado de cables pegados a su cuerpo y rodeado de un líquido viscoso y verde, completamente desnudo _"¡Qué vergüenza!", pensó._

Intentó salir de ahí, pero toda su fuerza se había ido "¿Su madre lo había metido ahí?" Tal vez esa idea lo explicaría todo; pero no, ese lugar era desconocido para él, la idea de estar ahí sin poder moverse, le estaba desesperando poco a poco.

Su respiración se agitó, todo él temblaba, escuchó ruidos vagos, como de pasos que se arrastraban fuera de aquella habitación

¿Qué había pasado? Deseaba con todo su ser mover por lo menos una parte de su cuerpo.

Un frio glacial lo tomó por sorpresa, sin poder controlarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar "El deseo de mover algo se hizo realidad, pero no como él quería"

Otra vez aquellos ruidos se escucharon, con más fuerza, y cerca, más cerca...El frio a su cuerpo se sintió aún más fuerte.

Tras la puerta, aquel personaje que jamás vio hizo acto de presencia, se acercó a donde él estaba con pasos elegantes y tranquilos, y una sonrisa divertida.

—Vegeta, buen día—saludó en forma sarcástica y elegante. Se acercó más a su cristal, posando las yemas de sus dedos en él. ¿Vegeta?, ¿acaso el creía que era su padre?

Trató de moverse, sin resultado, ya no aguantaba más. Si era una pesadilla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertarse.

El lagarto monstruoso dirigió su mano hasta un botón y el líquido descendió. Él pudo abrir sus ojos con mayor facilidad; pero aún no lograba moverse, cayó contra el vidrio que lo separaba de aquel alienígena.

Finalmente el vidrio desapareció, él impactó contra el suelo, golpeándose la nariz.

—Vegeta ¿Qué te dije de no atrasar una conquista? Llegas herido, para que sea nuestro problema curarte ¿Sabes lo molesto que es eso?—reclamó, con una voz tranquila y siniestra

Acto seguido lo pateó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, rompiendo a su paso varios objetos.

Se acerca hasta él, lo toma de su mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo. Lo alza para darle una bofetada rompiéndole la mandíbula.

—Yo… yo no...—escupió sangre, pero al fin pudo hablar—No soy Vegeta—Un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Se sentía morir, se sentía llorar, pero no lo haría.

—Y dime, mono ¿Cuántos días le he dado a tu escuadrón para conquistar Yamdret?

No sabía que contestar, no tenía idea que significaba todo lo que el lagarto le decía ¡Quería despertarse ya!

El maldito lo pateó una vez más la cara, había mucha sangre… demasiada _"No es justo, no puedo moverme"._ No podía hablar, intentó abrir un poco los labios, pero sintió que la comisura de estos se desgarraban al querer proferir palabras.

—Levántate—le ordenó, pero Trunks no podía— ¡Levántate!—gritó con furia en sus ojos, lo agarra del cuello con su cola y comienza a ahorcarlo.

— ¡Por favor! —Suplicó, olvidándose de la herida en sus labios— ¡Por favor!—suplicó de nuevo, apenas respirando, las costillas estaban destrozadas, sus pulmones apretados y perforados por éstas.

Pensó en su padre, pensó que morir así era una deshonra. Trató de moverse ¡Lo logra! Se zafa y a duras penas se arrastra hacia la puerta.

—Nuestra diversión no ha iniciado todavía— Le dijo aquella lagartija.

Lo captura de su cola _"¿Cola? ¿Cuándo he tenido una?"_ Un aullido de dolor, gotas de sangre se esparcen por todos lados. El tirano sonríe, comienza a reír como si fuera el mejor espectáculo.

 _"Es solo un sueño"._ Se convence, se repite, mientras pierde el conocimiento. _"Un maldito sueño"._

 _ **¡Hola a todos ustedes!**_

 _ **Nadie habrá notado que no escribí para el reto de Shenron; pero igual les comento el porqué.La semana pasada escribí algo de cinco drabbles incompletos de Shenron, más un poema a la verdad que estaba emocionada por escribir para Shenron, pero mis ideas no se ordenaban y al final no escribí nada. :C**_

 _ **Ahora el reto de la semana era de los demonios del frio ¡Qué emoción! No saben cómo adoro a Freezer, es mi villano favorito; la voz en español latina puesta por Gerardo Reyero me encanta ¡Adoro su voz! Incluso más que la de René García (no me maten), porque Vegeta es mi personaje favorito.**_

 _ **Todo este drabble(si le podemos llamar drabble) salió de una experiencia mía XD No me malinterpreten, yo no he soñado con Freezer torturándome xD**_

 _ **Salió de una parálisis de sueño que tuve hace un tiempo , así que la parte donde Trunks no pudo moverse la extraje de mi experiencia Dx, *Aclaro* Lo que experimento Trunks NO es parálisis de sueñ que es muy diferente, pero parte del miedo que tuve en esa experiencia, quise plasmarlo en este drabble.**_

 _ **Bueno, dedico este drabble y espero que sea de su agrado a:**_

 _ **Mackenzie Monyer(sobre todo a ti),**_ _**Diana Candy, ,Silvin Lewis Uchiha y Kuraudea**_

 _ **Y se los pido, por favor, si han experimentado una parálisis de sueño quisiera que me cuenten x3 Amo leer sus reviews y PM. Conste que yo les contesto C=**_

 _ **¡Cuídense preciosuras! Suerte en todo lo que hagan 3**_


End file.
